What defines a mother
by Freja-the-goddess
Summary: One-shot of how Ryan reacts when Dawn comes back for her baby


What defines a mother 

**A/N: **This is my first fan-fic here so bear with me. One-shot on how Ryan will react when Dawn comes back for her son. I don't own the OC or anything to do with it =(

Friday night at the Cohens, Ryan and Seth are walking in trough the door laughing and "fighting"

Seth: I'm telling you man, Summer definitely want's me. Did you see the way she was looking at me tonight?  
Ryan, with a smirk on his face: The way she was looking at you? You mean with a face like she was about to puke?  
Seth: Haha. Really funny. I think I'm beginning to rub off on you man.

Ryan: You probably are. But I can still kick you a$$ at....

Ryan suddenly stops talking and stares at something in the living room.

Seth, who hasn't noticed anything: Still kick my a$$ at what?  
Voice: Hey baby

Ryan: Hey mom

Seth is staring between the two of them, noticing Dawn for the first time. 

Kirsten gets up from the couch where she's been sitting

Kirsten: Ryan, look who has come to visit you.

Dawn: Aren't you happy to see me? I've been sober for 4 months now.

Ryan: That's great mom. What do you want?

Dawn: Want? Why would I want something from you?  
Ryan: Because this is the first time I've seen or heard from you for 6 months!

Kirsten: Ryan, why don't we sit down. Seth, go to you room.

Seth: But, but I...

Kirsten interrupts him: NOW Seth!

Seth: Fine, gee...

Ryan slowly moves over to the couch and sits down next to Kirsten, something that Dawn notices and isn't to happy about.

Ryan: So mom, why are you here?  
Dawn: Like I said, I've been sober for 4 months and I want us to be a family again Ry. I want you to come home.

Ryan and Kirsten: WHAT?!

Ryan: You want me to come home? When I finally have a family who actually gives a damn about where I am and when I'm coming home? No way!

Kirsten has a shocked look on her face but puts her hand on Ryan's arm trying to calm him.

Kirsten: Dawn. Look, I'm glad that you're doing better but Ryan has made a good life here. He's doing great in school and he has a girlfriend. I don't think it would be faire to him to ask him to leave.

Dawn, looking very angry: I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm his _mother_ and he belongs with me. I appreciate all you've done for him but he's coming with me tonight.

Ryan, looking just as angry as Dawn: I can't believe you!! You show up here after 6 months and expect me to come with you?! After you abandoned me twice?! No way!  
Dawn: Hey! I'm still your mother!

Ryan: My mother? When were you ever my mother? When you were passed out drunk? When you let your boyfriends beat me and Tray?

Dawn: Don't talk to me that way! I am the one who gave birth to you and fed you!

Sandy and Seth have heard all the shouting and comes in to the living room to see what's going on.

Sandy: Is everything ok in here?  
Ryan: No everything is not ok. Dawn want's me to move back in with her.

Sandy: What?!

Dawn: Yes. I'm sober and I want my son to live with me, and since he's underage I decide what's best for him!

Ryan: What's best for me? What's best for me is to stay here with my _family. _You claim to be my mother just because you gave birth to me. Being a mother is more than that. Being a mother means that you love and take care of the kid no matter what!

Dawn: Say what you want but I'm the only mother you are ever going to have.

Ryan: You're wrong. Yes, I've only got one mother but it isn't you. Kirsten have been more of a mother to me during the months' I've been here, than you have ever been!

Dawn: If that's how you feel then you'll never have to see me again!

With that she gets' up of the couch and runs out of the house, leaving a stunned group behind.

Ryan is sitting next to Kirsten with his head in his hands. Sandy walks over an sits' down next to him and puts' an arm around Ryan's shoulders.

Sandy: How are you feeling?

Ryan: I don't really know. I mean I just lost what was left of my old family, but I had to tell her how I feel.

He looks over at Kirsten who hasn't moved since Dawn nearly bit her head of.

Ryan: I want you to know that I meant every word I said. You have been more of a mother to me than Dawn ever was.  
He looks around at the Cohens,

Ryan: You are all my family and I finally have a safe place to call home.

Kirsten has tears in her eyes when Ryan finishes speaking and once he's quiet she stands up and pulls him up with her.

Kirsten: I love you Ryan. No matter what anybody says you are my son and hearing you say it means more to me than you'll ever know.

With that she pulls him into a bone-breaking hug and quietly starts crying on his shoulder.

Ryan holds on tightly to Kirsten and you can see that his eyes are a little red.

Seth: Wow.. So that was intense. Anybody feel like chinese? 

They all laugh and walk out the door to get some food.

The end

Well that's it. Hope you liked it.. Ryan talked a little more than he usually does but I felt it was time that he told Dawn how he felt. 


End file.
